


Two Hearts With Accurate Devotion

by lorraineblake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 8tracks, F/M, Fanmix, Music, Part 1, Playlist, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reylo - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorraineblake/pseuds/lorraineblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fanmix/Playlist for the Reylo lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts With Accurate Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Hearts With Accurate Devotion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/175540) by lorraineblake. 



This is the first part of a series of three playlist dedicated to the Reylo ship (and the last playlist will contain Obikin as well) ;)

http://8tracks.com/lorraineblake/two-hearts-with-accurate-devotion

 

 


End file.
